Weapons
List of weapons featured in Crysis series. Human ; SCAR :The SCAR (Superior Combat Assault Rifle) is a standard issue fully automatic assault rifle and can be equipped with almost every attachment. It is called the SCAR Mod 2 in Crysis 3. :SCARAB ''' :The SCARAB is a standard issue assault rifle and is a variant of the SCAR, and has different attatchments. It is called the SCARAB Mod 2 in Crysis 3. :Feline ' :The Feline is a submachine gun with a very high rate of fire. It is called the Feline X3 in Crysis 3. :'K-Volt' :The K-Volt is a submachine gun which fires concentrated electrical bolts. It can only be attached with sights. :'Grendel ' :The Grendel is a 3-round-burst standard issue assault rifle. :Rhino :A 12g semi-automatic shotgun. The Rhino was featured in the Lost Island mutiplayer expansion pack for Crysis 3. :'M12 Nova ' :The M-12 Nova is a weak semi automatic pistol with a high rate of fire. :'Hammer ' :The Hammer is a high caliber pistol with a low rate of fire, and is called the Hammer II in Crysis 3. :'AY-69 ' :The AY-69 is a fully automatic pistol, similar to the UZI of present day. :'Majestic ' :The Majestic is a very powerful pistol with lower ammo and rate of fire than the Hammer/II and is called the Majestic Six in Crysis 3. :'MK. 60 Mod 0 ' :The MK. 60 is a Light machine gun with 100 rounds is magazine. It also has the slowest reload time in the game. :'Typhoon ' :The Typhoon is a submachine gun with 720 rounds reserve and in a magazine (which gives it a total of 1440 rounds) and fires a very high 500 RPS. Its alternate fire is a shotgun styled single shot. It is only seen in Crysis 3. :'AGL ' :The AGL is a high powered grenade launcher turret, which can be detatched for temporary portable firepower. It holds 60 shells. :'Predator Bow ' :The Predator Bow is an insta-kill weapon for most enemies and has 4 different bow types; Carbon tip, super thermite tip, electro tip and air burst tip. :'Marshall' :The Marshall is a pump-action shotgun and has 3 types of ammunition; normal shells, long ranged slug shells and weaker electric shells. :'Jackal ' :An auto-shotgun, which each shell is corsiderably less powerful and the Marshall's. Returns in Crysis 3 as the Alpha Jackal. :'CLAW (Combat Lightweight Assault Weapon)' :A light support weapon and a member of the SCAR family. The CLAW was introduced in the Lost Island multiplayer expansion pack for Crysis 3. ; Gauss Rifle :This long range electromagnetic rifle fires metal slugs at a speed of 8 times the speed of sound (Mach 8). It is called the Gauss Sabot gun in Crysis 3. ; TAC Gun :This is a portable nuclear weapon that causes devastating destruction to the target. The weapon is like a grenade-launcher, but with "more bang for the buck". Its projectile would cause a nuclear fission resulting in an explosion. It has a hyper-center with a diameter of about 10 to 20 metres and is loaded with one grenade, so it needs to be reloaded after every shot. In the singleplayer campaign, it can only be used against the alien warship. :'HMG (Heavy Machine Gun) ' :The HMG is a automatic turret with a low fire rate and can be detatched for temporary portable firepower. It carries 150 rounds. :'X-43 MIKE ' :The X-43 MIKE is an experimental weapon, which fries the enemy, like the name suggests. It carries 500 rounds a magazine. :'JAW ' :A standard rocket launcher. :'O.G.R' :A high powered, belt-fed medium machine gun. The O.G.R is only featured in Crysis 3 multiplayer. ; ; FY71 :The FY71 is a standard issue fully automatic assault rifle. It serves as an alternative weapon for the SCAR. The FY71 has lower accuracy and fire rate than the SCAR, but is more powerful. ; DSG1 :The standard sniper rifle in the games. It has a very loud firing sound, but can be attached with a silencer for minimal sound. :'L-TAG ' :The L-TAG is a grenade launcher. :'Takedown' :An advanced semi-automatic battle rifle. The Takedown is only featured in Crysis 3 multiplayer. ; MPXA :This is a short-range submachine gun, modifiable to include a laser pointer, sight, tactical flashlight and silencer. This weapon resembles the MP7A1 Personal Defense Weapon, although it looks to be substantially larger in size, and carries a much longer magazine, and a longer buttstock, giving it proportions of an UZI. ; ; Shi Ten :The standard machine gun of the KPA forces. US forces mount them on their vehicles and are often found on chokepoints, boats, and the HMLTV-998 Bulldog. ; ; XM2014 :This standard shotgun can be modified to include a sight, targeting laser or tactical flashlight. It can be useful in medium-close range with the low spread setting. ; ; LAW :This shoulder-mounted rocket launcher is able to destroy tanks, helicopters, vehicles and several buildings using a laser-guided rocket. The missile fired is controlled by the player via laser-target. ; ; Hurricane :A portable minigun classed as a heavy weapon. It has a rapid firing speed and can only be used by Nanosuit-equipped soldiers. It has 500 bullets per drum magazine. ; ; C4 :Remote explosive charge that can be placed on a surface and detonated by the player. Used with speed mode (sprint up, stick, retreat, detonate) it is extremely effective against stationary vehicles. : ; Anti-Tank Mine :Mines that can be placed on the ground. They are useful for setting traps or protecting important areas from enemy vehicles and can be destroyed by shooting them or, to preserve ammo, by throwing things at them. Mines are used for protecting areas or setting traps and work against infantry, but not vehicles. Only avaliable in multiplayer mode. ; ; Fists :Standard melee attacking. Can also power melee, which increaces power. ;Grenades : *M26A1 Fragmentation Grenade: Fragmentation grenade that the player carries most of the time. *AN-M8 HC Smoke Grenade: Standard smoke grenades that fills a small area with smoke to provide cover. *M84 Flashbang: Grenades that cause no damage but temporarily make all in its radius blind and deaf. *Grenade Launcher: It is attached to the underside of either the FY71 or the SCAR and fires a grenade that explodes on impact. It fires one round at a time and has to be reloaded afterwards. A direct hit on enemy soldiers in the campaign kills them instantly and is effective against very light vehicles. Ceph ; Molecular Accelerator :Used by the Troopers, this weapon allows them to freeze the water and humidity from the air into icicles and hurl them at fast speeds. Due to its nature, the weapon has unlimited ammunition. It has a sort of "overheating", so you may want to use a long burst instead of shooting until it overheats. This way it will cool down faster. This is the only alien weapon that is used by Nomad. :Bringing up the weapon customization window with the MO-AC in hand allows you to swap it out into MO-AR mode, which uses a "freeze ray" to immobilize and kill enemies and vehicles. By using the -DEVMODE shortcuts to d MOAR for a much longer period of the game and it adds some new elements to combat. ; Molecular Arrestor :Used by the Hunters, it fires a freezing ray at the enemy. The frozen target(s) can be shattered easily by bullets. :As stated above, Nomad can in fact use a MOAR by Customizing the MOAC once recieving it from Prophet. :Note that gunners can still fire from frozen vehicles (somehow), though the vehicles can be destroyed with a single pistol shot. Using the MO-AR on certain mission objectives (such as the AAA guns in the harbour or on the helicopters also during that stage) can cause the game to not initiate certain scripts, essentially freezing game progress. Frozen helicopters will fall to Earth and smash upon impact. :It should also be mentioned that aliens will immediately die if they are struck with a freeze ray. :Frozen oil drums and suchlike cannot be ignited at all. Not even a grenade explosion will set them off. Same goes for any vehicles and their fuel canisters (such as the fuel tanks on either side of trucks or the small can on the back of jeeps). :Frozen soldiers will shatter in a single pistol shot and cannot be unthawed. They will also shatter if they fall from sufficient distances and tend to fall over unless they were in a decently balanced pose prior to their transformation into human icicles. Frozen machinegun emplacements are unusuable, too. Any weapons carried by frozen soldiers cannot be recovered (they vanish/shatter with the soldier), so caution is advised. :The MOAR can overheat like the MOAC, it's range is also quite limited, and it cannot kill everything. ; Singularity Cannon :Used by larger aliens, this weapon shoots a "black hole" creating a large explosion that will attempt to suck anything into it. This weapon is attached to a tank you can buy in multiplayer and can destroy enemy HQs. ; Smart Missile :Used only by the Red Hunter in Crysis Warhead. Its ammunition is a slow-moving, highly accurate missile causing a large amount of damage and its explosion resembles an electrical blast. ; Alien Beam :Used by the flying Scouts and the Red Hunter. An unnamed beam weapon that shoots a constant heat beam that burns and evaporates anything it hits with deadly accuracy. ; Gravity Bomb Launcher :Attached around the neck of Orange Scouts. A single bomb causes instant kill damage. :'Pinch Rifle ' :The pinch rifle is the Ceph equivelant of an automatic assault rifle and can also be used as a shotgun with its alternate fire. :'Reaper Cannon ' :The reaper cannon is the ceph equivelant of the HMG, which a minigun styled wind-up speed. :'X-PAC ' :The X-PAC Mortar is the ceph equivelant of the L-TAG, and can be charged for maximum range. :'Bolt Sniper ' :The Bolt sniper is the ceph equivelant of the DSG1 sniper rifle. :'Incinerator ''' :The Incinerator is a flamethrower, attached inside the Scorcher Ceph, and is only seen in Crysis 3. : de:Waffen Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Crysis Category:Crysis Warhead Category:Crysis 2 Category:Crysis 3 Category:Nanosuit